


Insecurities

by nayeonie_1005



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonie_1005/pseuds/nayeonie_1005
Summary: When Nayeon's insecurities get the best out of her.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance because this piece may trigger some unwanted feelings. I am writing this based on my own experience and i dont mean to bring anyone into a mode of depression. So if you feel uncomfortable reading it, i am very sorry. You could just not read it. If nothing, i hope you enjoy this story !!

Nayeon was known to be a very friendly person. She could easily befriend everyone around her and she seems to be forever with a group of friends but none of them knew that, behind the smiles she always put up was a girl who locks herself in her room at night and suffer from restless nights, fighting her own demon.

Everyone has a demon of their own. Some are afraid of the dark, some are afraid of socializing, some are afraid to be alone while some suffer from insecurities and depression. Nayeon was the latter. Despite being cheerful and hyper all the time, there were times when her insecurities got the best out of her.

Nayeon was just a regular teenager like the most of us are. Been through heart breaks and betrayal, but none hurts more than being left alone by her best friend. No one saw it coming and neither did she, but sometimes not everything works like how we planned it to, and for Nayeon, that was the biggest impact that had effected her whole life.

It goes back to high school, where everything started. Nayeon had a best friend named Jeongyeon. The both of them were like Tom and Jerry. Wherever there's Nayeon, there's Jeongyeon. They tend to bicker all day long, but everyone knows that they would fight anyone who tried to harm the other. It was always Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The two would stick together no matter what.

They were so close that it seems like things would never go wrong between them. Things only went up hill for both the best friends till one day, it wasn't the case anymore.

Jeongyeon started hanging out lesser with Nayeon. Said she needed to tend to her classmates due to project. Their interaction became lesser and lesser and eventually there's no more Nayeon and Jeongyeon but only Nayeon thats left.

It was later on that Nayeon found out that the real reason behind why Jeongyeon has been bailing on their hangouts was because of this one girl named Mina. It was only later that she found out Jeongyeon had replaced her place as best friend and she was being left alone in the dark all this while.

It didn't take long for Nayeon to start pushing everyone away and isolate herself. Not physically but mentally. She had been avoiding every possible topic related to Jeongyeon and would effortlessly change the subject if it were to lead to anything related to Jeongyeon. No one dare ask about Jeongyeon and Nayeon never spoke about it.

She never talked about how much her heart hurts being left by her best friend. She never talked about the nights where she would cry to sleep begging that all this was just a dream and that when she woke up, things would go back to how it used to be. She also never told anyone about how badly she wanted a reason for why Jeongyeon left her. She never talked about anything, and thats the one thing that worries her friends the most, because after a week, she is back to being that cheerful Im Nayeon that everyone knows.

She smiled and joked to everyone like how she used to. She played and messed around like how she used to. Infact, one wouldn't even notice that she's been sad for the past week, but if you look closer, you would've noticed. Nayeon no longer smile with her eyes. Her smiles no longer reaching her ears. Her bunny teeth no longer visible.

She's starting to pull away. Building up walls that could protect her heart from being shattered once again. Shes  gained trust issues. No longer easily trusting a friendship. Sometimes, it gets to a point where she doesn't even think she deserve having friends. She would fall into depression even if there are many people around her, caring for her and looking out for her. But what use is all of those is she only seeks for one ?

It pains her friends to see Nayeon being like that. They tried cheering her up. Tried to break down her walls. Tried to cure her. It wasn't a smooth process as Nayeon is also known to be quite a stubborn person, but in time, they slowly made her open up more. Show her that they actually cared and are here to stay.

Sometimes, it actually seems like Nayeon is really opening up to them and letting them in. Letting them through her walls. But little do they know, they haven't even actually got passed the door to her heart. Let alone going through the walls she built to protect herself. Because, she believed that, nothing is here to stay. Not even your best friend. Its everyone for themselves and therefore she learned to put up "masks".

She made people believe that she actually healed and that she's a better person now. But only she knows, that deep down, there is a wound where no one is able to heal. A wound left by the departure of a best friend and to make things worst, you still have no clue why she left.


End file.
